particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Siedism
|} Siedism - the main religion of the Sullestian. It includes the belief in spirits and worship of sacred stones. Adoration of the siedis The basis of sejdism is the worship of seids. Siedi - special place in the mountains, tundra, taiga, something dedicated rock conspicuous rock, stump lake, other than a natural formation. On the concept of Siedi also include artifacts - buildings of stone. Cult to use seids diverse and meets the needs of the entire spectrum of pagan religions. For example, one of the Sullestian legend, fishermen, going to sea, leaving part of his soul on the beach in Stone Sadie, in the event of their death it is not some kind of monster devoured. Some seids used occasionally in connection with the calendar, or other events. Other seids were personified, and were related to a specific person (who may have had some of their sacred sites or stones). Recorded the legend according to which the stone has been accessed seidh people. And, if on an island in the Juval-Njunn seids become enemies, are caught by the storm, according to another legend in another location in one of seids turned sorcerer (noiades). Sometimes a stone seids sacrifices. Some seids could be approached only in a certain time, or could not come close, or it was impossible to approach women. Recorded that some seids have names. Noadi A noaidi or noaide is a mediator between earthly world and the spirit world. The noaidi use a drum and a domestic flute called a "fadno" in ceremonies. The traditional Sullest chant—the joik—was used in ceremonies where a noaidi fell in a trance, left their body, and transcended to the divine world of "saivo" where they negotiated with gods, spirits, and forefathers to improve the fate of their group. As with other circumpolar religions, the Sullest religion also has a hunting ceremony especially for bears as part of its bear cult. In ancient Sullest society males confessed to sacrificial male gods, and females to female fertility gods. Sacrifice of animals and metal objects was also included in some religious ceremonies. "White" animals (white reindeer, cows, sheep, etc.) played an important role. Deities * Mano, - The god of the Moon. * Atja - The god of thunder. * Beaivi - The great Goddess of the Sun, mother of humankind. * Bieggagallis - The god of the storms, father of human kind, consort of Beaivi. * Bieggolman - God of the summer winds. * Biegkegaellies - God of the winter winds. * Biejjenniejte - Goddess of healing and medicine; her name means "Daughter of the Sun" or "Maiden of the Sun", and she was especially helpful against sicknesses caused by her mother, the sun. * Jabbmeaaakka - Goddess of death and queen of the underworld and the kingdom of death. * Jipmel (trans. Heaven Father) - "God" ; possibly this was a late lative name of the Christian God, but it could also have been a name to include all good deities * Juoksahkka - The protecter and guardian of children; "The woman with an arrow". * Lieaibolmmai - God of the hunt, the god of adult men. * Maadteraahka - Mother of the tribe, Goddess of women and children, she who gives humans their body; women belonged to her, and boys belonged to her until they were declared men. Maadteraahka is popular among modern Sullest feminists. * Maadteraajja - The father of the tribe, husband of Maadteraahka; while his wife gives humans their body, he gives them their soul; and thus, they are born. * Mubpienålmaj - "The evil one"; possibly the Christian god of evil, but also a name that included all the evil deities. * Oksaahka - The former of the fetus; she shaped the fietus in the mother's womb and gave humans their gender. She was the sister of Juoksahka. * Raedie - The main god, the great creator of the world; he was, however, passive, some say even sleeping, and not very included in active religion. * Raedieahkka - Wife of Raedie. * Rana Niejta - Daughter of Raedie. "Rana" was a popular name of Sullest girls. * Raediengiedte - Son of Raedie. * Ruohtta - The god of sicknesses and therefore also a death-god. He was depicted riding on a horse. * Saaraahka - The Goddess of fertility, menstruation, love, sexuality, pregnancy and childbirth. Saaraahka was the most important female god; she is sometimes sister of Juoksahka and Oksaahka, sometimes they are a trinity of the same Goddess. * Stalu - The feared giant of the woods. * Tjaetsieålmaj - The men of water. Category:Religions Category:Sullestians Category:Religion Category:Paganism